Rants episode 2: Danny Phantom
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: title says it all, part two of my Rants series
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to episode two of RANTS, today we are going to hear from the cast of Danny Phantom, now here is how it goes, each chapter we talk to one character and they talk about the fan fiction and fan art about them from pairings to character deaths here we go!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rants is sponsored by Justin's Explosion Flakes" Justin said, "The one cereal that makes you tough as me"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Vlad**_

"Welcome to episode two of Rants, I'm Cyber Spartan and with me are my three, four if you count Megas, body gaurds, Coop from Megas XLR, my fan created characters Justin and Spino" I said

Spino roared to the camera, while Justin and Coop made the rock on hand signs

"First character from Danny Phantom is Vlad Masters" I said

"Great, a villain from our story" Justin said

Vlad comes in and sits down while Spino growls at the ghost

"No body's gonna hurt me this time" I said looking at Vlad who was looking at Spino nurvously

"Can we get on with this already" Vlad said

"Sure" I said, "What do you think about this one fan fiction called Mother Vlad in which you get pregnant?" I asked trying not to laugh

Coop, Justin, and Spino laughed uncontrolably as Vlad's ears shot out steam and his face was red from embarassment

"Where in the hell did you find that?" Vlad asked

"This author named pegasusVladdy wrote the story and for those of reading, I recomend it" I said

"And ruin my name even more?" Vlad yelled

"Next question, how do you feel about these romance stories with you and Danny" I acked

Vlad shot at me with an ecto blast, lucky for me, Coop blocked it with Megas's hand

"Who are the butter nuggets that wrote those stories" Vlad screamed in rage

Vlad stormed out looking for the writers of the Danny X Vlad stories

"Alright..."Justin said, "Bring in the next guy"

"After a word from these messages" I said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From the makers of War of the Monsters, see the ultimate battle" The announcer said

the scene shows Superman looking up in the sky then it shows Silver Surfer looking down to the ground with something blue reflecting off him

"The two of you will fight, or Galactus or not earth will be destroied" a dark figure said

it shows Superman punching the Surfer in the face, then it shows the shodow of Galactus loofing over Metropolis

"Oh crap" Perry White said

it shows the Surfer shooting a cosmic bolt at Superman and the two of them exchanged punches

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I give you the ultimate battle of the eon" the dark figure said, "Superman vs the Silver Surfer"

the scene shows the words

_ Cyber Spartan's_

**Superman vs The Silver Surfer**

"The man of steel vs the man of silver" the announcer said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Box Ghost**_

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost" the Box Ghost said

"Alright get out" I said

"What?" Box Ghost asked

"He said get out boxy" Coop said flicking the Box Ghost away with Megas's fingure

"I will return!"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to episode two of RANTS, today we are going to hear from the cast of Danny Phantom, now here is how it goes, each chapter we talk to one character and they talk about the fan fiction and fan art about them from pairings to character deaths here we go!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rants is sponsored by Justin's Explosion Flakes" Justin said, "The one cereal that makes you tough as me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Danny**_

"We are back, with us now, is the star of the show, Danny Fenton" I said with half of the girls reading this chapter screaming in joy, "Come on, Danny, you're worse than Double Dee"

"CS!" Justin shouted, "Get this over with so I can stop looking at this ass"

"You suck Justin" Danny said,

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!" Justin shouted

before they fought, I shot Justin with a freeze ray

"Sorry about that" I said

"Yeah, it's okay, lets get cracking" Danny said

"Alright, I'll leave out one question cause it has already been done in the show" I said

"I know what you're talking about" Danny added in

"What do you think about this Phantom Rider fan fic that's out?" I asked

"Phantom Rider?" Danny asked

"It's a crossover with your show and the movie Ghost Rider" I informed

"Cool, I wish it would happen" Danny said

"What are your thoughts about people pairing you and Vlad" I asked

"Where's Vlad, I wanna join him in kicking those guys asses" Danny flew out of the room

"We'll be back" I said, "Hey I didn't get..." Justin broke out of the ice and slammed me in the ground

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now on fan The announcer said, Balto: Future Shock"

_in 2008, the world of genetics, has brought to life the smartest creature in the world..._

it shows a young red and white husky with a tuff of white fur covering her right eye and a faded, tattered, red bandana tied around her neck barking

_but also the deadliest _

it then shows an eight foot reptilian creature roaring

_but when they are sent to the past..._

it shows a hunter with his gun out in a snow covered forest

_terror will be timeless_

something grabbes the hunter and drags him down

_1925 will belong to the Outsider, and only one can stop him_

it shows the creature cornering the husky and a little girl before a wolf dog leaps out and bites the beast on the arm

**Balto: Future Shock**

_a story by Kendell, rated T_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pariah **_

"Do I have to do this?" I asked, "What if he kills me?"

"What, I wouldn't do that" Pariah said

"Well all the stories I found about you calls you the biggest villain since Trigon" I said

"Because I would only kill anyone who makes fun of me" Pariah said, "what about fan art?"

"Nothing" I said, looking at my wrist computer

A/N: they don't call me Cyber Spartan for nothing

"Well I got to go and make people draw fan art of me" Pariah said

"And to remind you all, the Justin's Explosion Flakes: Meet Megas Sweepstakes closes on January 18th" Coop said

"And we will announce the winner live on Rants," I said

"And the winner will be in a specail one chapter fan fic with me, Coop, Spino, and of corse Megas" Justin said

A/N: I'll just randomly say the name of one of the people who reviewed the last episode and this episode, unless you ask me personally to do so on not do so


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to episode two of RANTS, today we are going to hear from the cast of Danny Phantom, now here is how it goes, each chapter we talk to one character and they talk about the fan fiction and fan art about them from pairings to character deaths here we go!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rants is sponsored by Justin's Explosion Flakes" Justin said, "The one cereal that makes you tough as me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Skulker**_

"Welcome to the last chapter of this episode of rants" I said

"Last chapter?" Coop whined

"Yeah, the cast of Danny Phantom is sueing us so we got to cut this off short" I replied

"Damn legal system" Justin huffed

"Anyway, her is one person that isn't sueing us, Skulker" I said

"Hey guys" Skulker said

"Well, how do you feel about the fan fiction where you marry a toilet?" I asked confused

"What?!" Skulker yelled

"Yeah someone wrote this one fan fic where you marry a toilet." I said

"People are weird" Skulker said

"Yeah they are" I said, "anyway, what about the pairings with you and Ember?"

"Maybe before the two of us were dating but not now" Skulker replied

"You two were dating?" I asked

"You and Ember?" Coop asked

"The two of you?" Justin asked

Spino: Skulker and Ember?

Just then every fan boy in the world cried that Ember was into hunters that were bad ass

"Can I go now?" Skulker asked

"Yes you may, but one last question..." I said, "Do you like..."

"I do like chickens but I hate cocks" Skulker cut me off, "You should of tried that joke on the Box Ghost" he flew off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Contest winner**_

"You think we forgot?" I asked

"No we didn't," Justin said, "The winner of the Justin's Explosion Flakes Megas XLR sweepsteaks is..."

"I'm getting to it" Coop said opening an envelope

he looks at the winner's name and gets shocked

"No way" Coop said, "The winners are the Eds?"

"Them?" Justin asked

"Well Ed, but he wants Eddy and Double Dee to join in" Coop said

"I thought the ate chunky puffs" I said

"Well they must of ran out" Coop said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jack Fenton**_

"So Jack," I said, "Do you like chicken?"

"Yes I do, more than ghost hunting" Jack replied

"So you like cocks?" I chuckled

"Yes I do" Jack replied

Coop, Spino, Justin, and I fell over laughing as Danny walked over and whispered what I meant into Jack's ear

"You can go to hell" Jack yelled storming out of the room

"Well tune in next time as I talk with the cast of..." I look at a sheet of paper, "I am going to get flaimed" I said, "the cast of Naruto"

"You notice we are going to shows where avatars from War of the Monsters" Justin blurted out

"Dude that was a spoiler" I yelled

"Sorry, anyway, the avatar is not going to be Naruto, but here's a hint" Justin said, "ther is two of them and one of them has the giant **DOG** King Cesar as his Demi God"

"Dude, can you shut up" I yelled

"Make me" Justin snapped back

the two of us fought while Coop and Spino laughed, Coop was laughing so hard he couldn't end the show so it was up to Spino

Spino: He he, good night folks.


End file.
